


Late Night Kickflips

by unitydorian



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, You learn how to skateboard with the help of tim drake, bc I want everyone to rmr that he is canonically a skaterboy, so he's like 20 years old because he's red robin, this fic however takes place while hes an adult, yes this is true check out robin (1993) #75
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitydorian/pseuds/unitydorian
Summary: It’s almost two am and you’re at the skatepark falling off your board.
Relationships: Red Robin/Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Late Night Kickflips

**Author's Note:**

> Okay now I don’t describe which Red Robin suit he’s wearing so you can imagine whichever one you want, however I like this one that an artist redesigned and let me just put y’all on: https://www.instagram.com/p/B1RW_LEnsms/?igshid=1q1zk7194nl37 
> 
> That’s all.

Dim yellow street lights illuminated the small skatepark that sat just outside of the main downtown area. It was late. 

Really late. 

Almost two in the morning and here you were at the park trying your damn hardest to ride the board you were currently having trouble standing on. Again and again you would tumble off and scrape some part of your body before getting back up and doing it all over once more. 

_At least you’re persistent_ , Nadira, your friend-slash-instructor, would tell you as she would help you back on your feet. 

If only she could see you now. 

She’d honestly just be saying the same thing, but you wish she could see you now. Especially right now. She would make some joke about how dumb you look holding the rails as you try to balance yourself and push. 

Still didn’t help seeing as you fell off the board anyway. 

It had been a week since you first decided to take up the hobby and there was almost next to no progress being made except for being able to walk with the board. 

That was literally just the basic of the basics for skateboarding. 

_It just takes a while to get used to it_ , they’ll tell you, but when you keep falling on your ass every time you try to push, giving up seems like a really good idea.

You sighed. Pulling yourself up from off the ground and grabbing your skateboard, you quickly walked back to the small area where you kept your bookbag. Unzipping it, you pulled out your phone and sat down on the metal bench. 

The bright blue light illuminated your face as you scrolled through your socials. 

For a lively city, Gotham was pretty quiet around this time of night, with the exception of a few cars honking. It felt peaceful, calm. Like the city that never sleeps, finally took the break it needed. 

Glancing at the clock on your phone, you decided it was time for you to make your way home. While it all felt serene, it was still Gotham and Gotham City was a dangerous place especially at night. You will never know when someone is going to attack you or-

“Hey” a voice from behind you spoke, pulling you from your thoughts. 

A scream shot out of your mouth as you jumped up from the bench and dashed a few feet away. Turning around to look, you expected to see someone holding a gun trying to rob you of your college issued subway card, but instead you were greeted with the vigilante Red Robin who held his hands up in a surrendering position. 

“Whoa, whoa, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you,” he quickly apologized. “I just saw you over here alone and was trying to figure out if you were okay. It’s not really safe to be out in Gotham so late.”

Your hand gripped your phone for dear life as you tried to steady your breath. “No, it’s all good.” You started, “I-uh… yeah, no, you’re right it’s really late and I shouldn’t have been out this long.” 

“Yeah,” he trailed on, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. He gestured to the skateboard that lay on the bench between you. “So you’re new at riding?”

“Um, yeah. Is it that obvious?”

He laughed, “I saw you fall off while you were holding onto the rails so I figured you were just starting to learn.” 

Shock and embarrassment etched itself on your face. You put your head in your hands, eyes shut tightly and squatted down. “Oh my god,” your voice was muffled, “You saw that?”

He walked around the bench and knelt down in front of you. Peeping through a finger you could see a smile on his face as he got close. 

“Yeah, but when I was first learning how to skateboard... you should’ve seen me. I was terrible.” 

You allowed yourself to sit fully on the ground, arms resting in your knees. “You know how to skateboard?” You asked him. 

“Yeah! I learned back when I was fourteen. I could help you if you want.” He stood back up with his hand extended towards you. 

Hesitantly, you took it and Red Robin helped you back up. The man walked over to the bench, grabbed the board, and set it down on the ground right in front of you. 

“Okay,” he started as he placed his boot right under the center of the board so it wouldn’t move when you got on. “Come here and put your lead foot on the front.”

You did what he said. Because your back was now to him, you watched as he stepped over to the other side and repeated his motions prior to you getting on the board. 

“Okay, now put your dominant foot on the back of the board.” He instructed you. You did so and your balance almost gave way. He held out his arms and you steadied yourself on him. He smiled at you. 

“So what do I do now?” You asked him. 

He took his foot out from underneath the board, “Now you just try to balance yourself and I’ll pull you around.” 

He started off slowly, showing you how to lean and turn without falling off and then began to speed up as you got more comfortable. At one point he let go all entirely and you were able to do a lap—a slow lap—but nonetheless a lap around the area. 

You wore a big grin as you picked up your skateboard and walked back over to him. Red Robin was smiling at you. 

“You want to learn a trick?” He asked. Shaking your head yes, you handed him the board and he placed it down in front of you, waiting for you to get on. He set his foot under the board once more before he began to speak again. “You’re going to do a kickflip.” 

Your stance waivered a bit, “Oh, no, I’m going to fall on my ass if I do that.”

“That’s just part of the fun.” He shot you a grin and you rolled your eyes playfully in response. “When I say jump- jump. I’m going to kick the board up for you.” 

“Okay.” You nodded to him, nervous as ever. 

“Jump!”

And you did. But your board caught your foot and you tumbled onto him. He chuckled and helped you back up. “Let’s just try that again.” He said. 

The second time you fell backwards and he came crashing forward. The third time you landed on the side of the board, which the both of you considered a feat. The fourth and fifth time repeated the first and second time, but by the sixth try you actually landed it. 

You landed the kickflip. 

You did it. 

You jumped off the board and into his arms. Red Robin stumbled back to catch you. While in his grasp he gave you a small squeeze and you brought your head back to look at his face. For a moment it was like tunnel vision. It didn’t even register how close you were to him until a car passing by the skate park honked at you two. 

With your trance broken the two of you pulled away. He gave a small cough into his fist as you leaned down to grab your skateboard. 

“Uh, so… good job.” He said to you. From where you were standing you could see a slight pinkish hue cover his cheeks. 

You bowed your head and looked towards the bench where your bag currently lay. “Thanks. And thank you for helping me skate.” You replied back. 

“No problem.” He watched as you grabbed your things. “Do you need me to take you home?”

Your head shot up, but you kept your back to him and mouth closed, not knowing how to respond. 

“I mean, like, because it’s late and all… and this is Gotham. I’m parked in an alley not that far away. I can take you home.”

You turned to him with a confusion written in your face. “You’re parked in an alleyway?”

He walked with you as the both of you began to make your way out the fenced area. “Yeah, I drive a motorcycle.”

“And you don’t get fined for that?”

“No. It’s kind of part of the job.” 

As the two of you reached the vehicle, you gave him directions and he drove. If there was one thing you learned from him today (aside from the skating) it’s that the Gotham vigilantes don’t need to pay tickets and they can speed and cut through any traffic light they want. 

He brought the cycle to a stop just outside the entrance of your apartment building. Hopping off, you turned to Red Robin and thanked him for taking you home. 

“You know... if you’re ever in the area and I happen to be at the skatepark that late again,” you spoke, “I wouldn’t mind if you came down from your rooftop perch to come and hang out.”

He leaned onto his motorcycle and processed everything you just said. “I’ll tell you what. If it’s a quiet night and no one is there… I might be able to swing by and pick you up. I’ll even bring my red board.”

“What’s a ‘red board’?” 

He put his hand up over his eyes in a small moment of embarrassment. “It’s my, uh, skateboard.”

“And you named it ‘red board’?” an amused smile appeared on your face.

“I was fourteen!”

You let out a small giggle, “Yeah I would like that. Just knock on my door. I’m in apartment 4G.”

He nodded and you waved goodbye as you watched him drive off down the street before heading inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it ends awkwardly bc you almost kiss him and then u don’t bc u don’t know this man.
> 
> I did make to where if I want to do a second part I can but if I don't want to it still ends on a good note. Idk i dont really write full on stories im more of a oneshot/drabble kind of person but who knows? Certainly not me!
> 
> I really just wanted to write a moment where you get to see skaterboy!Tim because literally no one writes about him skateboarding ever despite that being canon to the comics. And I did watch a tiktok a long while ago (it was probably a week ago but I don’t have it anymore) where this guy helps his gf do a kick flip and I was like omg! Tim Drake and s/o! 
> 
> If the second pov sounds weird im just not used to it and i really did want to write a x reader for all my tim drake fans out there.
> 
> And to all my ppl who know how to skateboard... don’t laugh when I tell you I’ve been trying for months to do a kickflip but still can’t get it right. I’m an em bar azz ment to the community 😔🤚


End file.
